Communication devices, such as so-called smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computing devices, and other wireless, and wired, devices, often times are constructed to provide for push notification services. Instant messaging services and push email services are exemplary of push notification services. Typically, a push notification service is provided in response to a subscription or other service request for the push notification service.
A push notification service is typically provided by a push-service provider, sometimes referred to as a push initiator. A push provider pushes asynchronous notifications to a communication device, sometimes referred to as a client device and client applications maintained at the communication device that utilize the push notifications. A client application that receives the push notifications is sometimes referred to as a push target.
Because push notifications are pushed to the device without requiring a user of the device to request the delivery of the notification, the notification is made available to the user of the device immediately and does not require the user of the device to make special request for delivery of the notification.
Communication devices sometimes utilize removable, or other, storage elements that store identification, and other, information that is accessed pursuant to communications of the communication device with a wireless network. A wireless device operable in a multi-user communication system, for instance, sometimes includes an IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity) value that is used for purposes of identification when requesting connectivity with the network. A SIM card defined and used by wireless devices in various cellular communication systems is exemplary of such a storage element. Because SIM cards, and other similar storage elements are removable, a user of a wireless device is able to change-out the SIM card of the wireless device. The user may, for instance, maintain subscriptions with more than one communication system with the different communication systems associated with different ones of the SIM cards. A SIM card is selected depending upon which subscription or communication system is to be utilized.
When a SIM card is changed-out, i.e., “swapped”, a push service at the wireless device is disabled. If the SIM card or other removable storage element is “hot-swappable”, that is, removable and replaceable while the wireless device is operated, the user of the device might continue using the device and not be aware that the push service has been disabled. And, as a result, the user of the device might be unaware that push service notifications are no longer delivered to the device.
It is in light of this background information related to communication devices that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.